STARFLEET Regulations
by stevewillis4866
Summary: The Starfleet General Orders and system of ranks. Still tweaking it from time to time. Trying to keep it going. Please comment and review.
STARFLEET GENERAL ORDERS and REGULATIONS

General Order 1: At no time will any Starfleet personell interfere with the normal and natural development of any culture or planet.

Amendment A: General Order 1 also applies to any and all civilian personell that also travel in space,

Amendment B: Any and all possible violations of General Order 1 will be reviewed by the Federation First Contact Office for determination if a violation occured, the nature and severity of the violation and the type of charges, if any, to be filed.

NOTES: General Order 1 was initiated in 2153 after the Enterprise, under command of Jonathan Archer, committed several acts involving other races that resulted in undesirable outcomes. While other ships and captains commited similar actions, the acts committed by Archer involved major races of the quadrant.

General Order 2: No Starfleet personnel shall use unecessary force against any sentiant person what so ever.

General Order 3: Star Fleet personel shall abide by any and all local laws and shall be subject to any penalties determined by the local government.

NOTES: The main reason this order was enacted was due to several incidents when starships beamed up crewman from planets with lesser sophisticated facilities of incarceration to prevent any possibility of conviction.

General Order 4: No Starfleet personel will reveal the existance of other worlds or other intelligent life forms to primative civilizations.

General Order 5: In an extreme emergency, the senior Federation official present is empowered to act in the best intrests of the Federation. Said officials may, under certain circumstances, take command of Starfleet vessels to achieve that end.

General Order 6: Starfleet personel will render any aid necessary to any Federation or other persons in need.

General Order 7: No Starfleet or Federation personell or vessel will visit or accept communications from Talos IV. Any and all violations of this order will result in trial by military tribunal and if found guilty will result in the penalty of death.

NOTES: This order was enacted in 2254 after the starship Enterprise NCC-1701 was called to Talos IV by a falsified distress signal. This resulted in the abduction of the Commanding Officer, the First Officer, and the Captain's Yeoman by the Talosians. The Talosians were a dying race that used advanced mental abilities to attempt to infuse genetic vitality into their race. In the year 2266 the only violation of this order occured. The officer involved was acting in behlaf of his former Captain and all charges were dropped. The Federation abolished the death penalty in 2271. At the same time, Starfleet Command amended the order to require contact with Starfleet Command and to submit to a board of inquiry after.

General Order 8: Upon sighting a any vessel identified as being from an unfriendly foreign power, the commander of the closest Starfleet vessel will use all means necessary to discover the intent of said vessel.

General Order 9: The Commander of any Starfleet vessel or installation may grant asylum to any individual. Any and all asylum grants may be overturned by senior Starfleet personel. Any and all asylum requests will be ultimately reviewed by the Federation Office of Foreign Relations.

General Order 10: Should any member of the Federation, civilian or military, is found in violation of the Prime Directive or General Order 1, said person shall be relieved of their duties by the most senior officer present not directly involved in the violation and placed under arrest.

General Order 11: Any officer of command rank may negotiate with non-Federation powers as a Special Ambassador of the Federation. Any agreements reached will be subject to review by the Federation Committee of Interstellar Relations and approval by the full Federation Council.

NOTES: This order came into effect after several incidents occured that required negotiation and there was no one with Federation authority to act. The choice was either to carry diplomatic officers on all starships, or to teach courses in diplomacy at Starfleet Academy.

General Order 12: On the approach of any Starfleet vessel when communications have not been established, all Starfleet vessels or shore establishments shall immediately enable a yellow alert and adopt a defensive posture.

NOTES: This order was enacted due to several incidents that occurred in which Starfleet vessels and facilities were attacked by other Starfleet vessels that had been taken over by hostile powers.

General Order 13: Except in cases where orders come directly from Starfleet Command, or when answering a distress call,all Starfleet vessels will respect the territorial limits of other systems and governments.

General Order 14: Starfleet may interfere to restore order and secure the lives and property of Federation citizens on any planet only if given specific orders by the highest ranking planetary official present. If said orders are not forthcoming, the most senior Starfleet officer present will order all citizens of the Federation to evacuate all areas of danger.

General Order 15: No officer of command or flag rank will enter a hazardous situation without armed escort,

General Order 16: Except during times of war or if martial law has been declared, all starship commanders will place their sharships and crew at the disposal of the ashore facilities or civilian establishment. This is only to happen if this action places no one else in the area at risk.

General Order 17: Civilian life forms and the crews of the starships are considered sacred. In all hostile situations, the Commanding officer will place all intelligent life forms above the fate of the ship or installation.

General Order 18: Any starship personnel being accused of treason against the Federation, has the right to demand a trial to be conducted by the Judge Advocate General's Office for that sector. If said officer is aquitted, Starfleet shall not pursue further legal action.

General Order 19: Except in times of emergency, no vessel, Starfleet or civilian, will transport cargo or personnel that may be used in an aggressive fashion towards Federation members or other planets.

General Order 20: All Starfleet personnel will use any means necessary to prevent the sale, possession, and transportation of sentient beings.

General Order 21: At no time will Starfleet personnel offer their services to any hostile, neutral, or non-aligned government without the express permission off the Federation Council and the Commander-in-Chief, Starfleet.

General Order 22: Given that the right of free speech is sacred, Starfleet personnel are allowed to privately debate the policies, decisions, and actions of their government representatives at any time.

General Order 23: All sentient life forms taken into custody by Starfleet personell will be treated with respect and dignity and not be subject to any mental or physical abuse.

General Order 24: If the senior officer present determines a planet to be of extreme danger to Starfleet, or the Federation, said officer may order the destruction of the planets surface after a certain time limit.

NOTES: This order was originally intended to be used in case of a severe infestation by harmful organisims of a planets biosphere, or in case of a planet bound technology that couldn't be removed otherwise. However, since the actions of Fleet Captain Garth at Antos IV and Captain Kirk at Emeniar 7 nearly caused the destruction of 2 advanced civilizations, it has been decided that implementation of this order will result in court martial proceedings to be initiated.

General Order 25: No member of Starfleet will be held resopnsable for the actions of their superiors, nor will any subordinate be punished for te actions of their superiors.

General Order 26: Should any starships crew become incapacitated and unable to control the ship, said starship will automatically eject the ships log and will send out a distress beacon stating the reason for the incapacity and that the ship will self destruct in a certain amount of time.

General Order 27: All Starfleet personnel will respect any and all legal contracts and treaties when dealing with both Federation and non Federation members.

General Order 28: In the event of the death, or incapacitation of the commander of a Starfleet installation or vessel, the next most senior officer in the command line will be placed in command.

The General Orders were created to be used as a guide for a code of conduct. I'm sure that these orders are expounded upon in the regulations and not left in the pamphlet for that it appears at present. The General Orders were written in order at first, but as more orders were written, there was a need to rearrange the orders according to priority and severity.

Chapter 2 is on the way! Please feel free to critique and offer suggestions. Thank You.


End file.
